(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser, and more particularly to a presser of a sewing machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical presser of a sewing machine is provided for pressing the cloth to be sewed and is shown in FIG. 4. The presser comprises a body 10 movable downward in order to press the cloth 50 to be sewed during sewing operations and having a seat 11 formed thereon, the body 10 having a recess 12 formed therein, through which a needle (not shown) is passed in a reciprocating action in order to conduct sewing operations; and a guide 40 having an oblong hole 43 formed therein, through which a bolt 41 is engaged in order to fix the guide 40 to the seat 11 of the body 10. The guide 40 includes a back 42 extended downward therefrom for guiding one side edge 51 of the cloth to be sewed, in which the side edge 51 of the cloth 50 is disposed in parallel to the feeding direction of the cloth 50. The back 42 is adjusted relative to the body 10 in order to determine the distance between the side edge 51 of the cloth 50 and the stitches to be sewed on the cloth 50. However, in order to adjust the distance between the back 42 and the body 10, the bolt 41 should be unthreaded first, and then adjust the guide 40 relative to the body 10, and then fix the bolt 41 again such that the guide 40 can be fixed in place again. This is very inconvenient. In addition, the guide 40 can not be finely and precisely adjusted relative to the body 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pressers of the sewing machine.